User talk:Feinoha
Welcome . Hi, welcome to Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IF page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:00, August 15, 2011 See~ When things are explained thoughtfully then anyone can see your views x3 yes I think that is a good idea, Having a disclaimer. Should such a page be made, I mean. I'm not against it but er.. does anyone actually run this wiki? It'd be best to ask them.. but from what I've been trying to find there isn't.. so... yeah... Chrismh 04:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Polite suggestions Is founder considered the one who runs this wiki? If so why not talk to Takenaka Hanbei ... Destacy 01:20PM 28 August 2011 Because I am barely ever here, that's why xD LIFE CALLS FOR STUFF!!!! ~Takenaka Hanbei Oh look, I can do this, would've been nice to know earlier <_< Oh well. Yeah, if you need help or have a suggestion or something, check for me on FB and ya <_< New things everyday This looks so horrible, putting it under the other thing... xDDD Thank you. As you may or may not know, I am the founder of this Wikia, and I would like to thank you for keeping this entire site in shape, along with Chrissy. For your contributions (and I gave this to Chris as well) I have made you administrator, I am sorry if it took too long and all, I barely have time to check the Wikis and all xD There, so you don't feel slighted. ~Takenaka Hanbei Actually I was trying to create a category page for Nepgear, Uni, and Ram and Rom. I named it CPU Candidates because that what's the NIS Amercia website called them. Solcarx Hi Dunno if I got an actual message or not, it just appeared in my inbox-like..thing. o-o; Sorry, I'm new here, but okay, I'll ask you if I need any help. ^^ Ah yeah I accidently put a picture of the movie Mask and I actually wanted to put a Hyperdimension Neptunia fan comic instead. Could I get help getting rid of that mask picture?Solcarx 06:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Solcarx Just delete the last image I addSolcarx 06:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Solcarx This is the image I want to get rid of: =51M2DN2NA5L. SL500 AA300 .jpg= Solcarx 06:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Solcarx Well... I'm not sure if I remember this correctly but..... I think someone had already put that for one of the replacements so I just went ahead and did it for the rest.. i think. Maybe it'll be a safer bet if we just change it to unkown because I honestly have no clue if they're human or not and CPU isn't even a race.... that above message was me.. anyway.. I'll just change them to unkown... Yeah... I'll keep that in mind, And also, I thought it would make more sense for all the goddesses to have the same Title Setup so it wouldn't look... I guess out of place. The original goddesses had Human Name/ CPU Name so it would make sense for all of them to have it instead of only a few. I would have much rather just thrown out the human name all together but it would be best to have both. Besides, it won't do much harm considering no matter which name you type in you'll get the same page, anyway. At the moment,I need no help editing the wiki.But thanks for offering. MorriganFan2011 20:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC)MorriganFan2011 Hello Feinoha! The name's Jaycee Hampton. I want to thank you for making the hyperdimension neptunia wiki. So keep up the good work! :D Abunesu to Abness? May I change the name to Abness or should I wait the English release? I'm asking you because I already changed the name once, then an user came telling me exactly this: "Google search indicates that Abunesu, is most likely this character's name. Also, as per User:Sik the hedgehog, I think we should wait for an official translation." and changed the name to Abunesu again...I'm also asking to avoid an "edit war". Jose ygg (talk) 19:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :After viewing the video you posted on User talk:Homura Akemi I guess it would be okay to rename the article to Abness. If it turns out the official translation for her name is Abunesu, then we can always change it back. Feinoha Talk 01:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks. Jose ygg (talk) 03:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to ask again, but I've just noticed Akudaijin's name is "Akudaijiin" (notice double i), should we apply the same process as we did with Abness? Jose ygg (talk) 05:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :I've renamed the page to Akudaijin, in line with Abness's article. Feinoha Talk 23:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks :).Jose ygg (talk) 00:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be such a bother, but I prefer to ask before renaming, etc. I've seen various articles with the "Neptunia V" & "Neptune V" terms, we should standardize them, I'd say to replace "Neptunia V" with "Neptune V" since it seems that'll be the name, or, at least, that's how the PS3 shows it. "Ultra Dimension Neptune V"Jose ygg (talk) 04:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Since both of the other articles ( Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2) on the site use the name Neptunia, I (as an editor), think we should keep the article title at its current title of Neptunia V. Also, while not an authoritative source, Wikipedia uses Neptunia V as the name for the game. Feinoha Talk 18:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, just wanted to know, also, I saw your "comment", so, You say I should make another "topic" in the user talks? I'm just asking, since I find it weird, I'm more used to send PMs, but they don't seem to exist here D:Jose ygg (talk) 05:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi hey Fei! do you know how to upload your own background of the wiki? if you don't know how to, then i'll tell you how to it's easy lol and US release will be relase in March 2013? I was correct but the date in March is currently unknown, then we'll find out what date in March :D :Yeah in order to upload a background for the wiki, I use the Theme Designer. I have a few Neptunia images, but am not sure which one would look best as the background. Do you have any suggested images (must be less than 150 KB)? Feinoha Talk 02:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hmm... i'm not your obss hehe lol, how about all characters from all games can be together in one picture? that's a part of big family XD and it's all up to you! =) Request Hi Feinoha, I need a favor, delete this image: http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blanc_Rom_Ram.jpg since it's a duplicate of this: http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blanc_we_love_you_by_gregorydarkness-d5f4gty.jpg or the other way around, idk, do as You see fit, and this one: http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/File:1989_Blanc_HDD.png which I uploaded, but I didn't know there was one already... Thanks in advance Jose ygg (talk) 00:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : The duplicate files you mentioned have been deleted. Feinoha Talk 01:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Arigato! Jose ygg (talk) 02:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome :D Just to clear things out... I didn't change the apostrophe characters, they changed by themselves... The only line I changed was "line 38". Greetings. Edit (November 07): I was playing with my profile and somehow I "uploaded" a photo to the wiki which I didn't mean to, could You please delete it? S: Jose ygg (talk) 02:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC). : File has been deleted. Feinoha Talk 01:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! (: --Jose ygg (talk) 02:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi hey Feinoha-senpai, idk why i call you that i'm bored and we haven't talk in a short while so what's up? Anything new? And if you forget something we talked about, a theme for this wiki, and haven't you decide? But i enjoying being a newbie at this wiki *thumbs up* if you don't like chaning into new theme then that's okay-dokay! :) *thumbs up again* ~~Nep~~ Hello...I am a big Hyper Nep fan and I want to help make this Wiki out by doin whatever you guys need since I'm from America I only own the the 1st and 2nd game but I'm good at photoshop as well an I can do backgrounds. Kyamaki Shion (talk) 13:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the late reply. Anyway, it is always good to have people who want to help out here. As a NA player myself I (currently) own both games and will pre-order Victory once it's available. If you are looking for some ways to help, you might want to try looking at the pages in Category:Article stubs. If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask. Feinoha Talk 03:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year's day! :) Happy New Year's day Feinoha! I hope you will have fun this year and keep working hard this year! :) My signature doesn't have this link so only works in other wiki that I went there sorry about that lol. Neptune-chan. 20:31,12/31/2012 20:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello! were did you get this image from http://puu.sh/211qd i want the artwork :3 thanks! :It was originally found here. Feinoha Talk 21:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Fanart This may be a silly question, but why does every character have a massive page devoted to fanart? It seems more work is put into these pages than actual content-holding mainspace pages, just by the sheer size of them. I don't suppose permission was obtained from each individual artist before uploading each piece? Otherwise it's a violation of fair-use and you guys could get in a fair bit of trouble for it, not to mention a few of the images are NSFW, despite no nudity. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 05:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Seeing as you're an admin here, it would be great if I could get an answer please? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well as for why there is pages dedicated to fanart, it was decided to have them on separate pages rather than putting both official art (ie. Neptune (images) and fanart (Neptune (fanart)) on one page. I'm not sure where the others get some of their art, but the source I use to "find" fan art is either Gelbooru or the Nisa forums (which in turn usually come from either Pixiv and/or DeviantArt). Perhaps a notice could be put on top of the fanart pages that says "if they want "their" art removed (deleted) from the wiki to post a message to my talk page"? Feinoha Talk 23:04, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::For what it's worth, being an artist myself, I don't believe it's right to simply take the images and host them here as 1) It's art theft, and 2) They're not official. If there was a HN Fan wikia and artists contributed their own fanart then it would be okay, but as you guys are not getting the artist's permission, there's a fair bit wrong with having the fanart hosted here. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 06:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Portals With the slew of new materials coming out (anime, Idol game, etc), what do you think about implementing portals on this wiki? Shadowra (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Personally, I'm not sure we currently need to implement them, as existing templates, categories, etc. seem fine. Perhaps once more information about the new games, anime, etc is available then they might be needed. Feinoha Talk 01:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hello. Just dropping by on the admin's talk page. These are just mere suggestions that I've thought of that you may/may not take into consideration, unless the following suggestions had already been remarked on. I'm somewhat too lazy to look back at the overflow of text on your talk page. lol *Maybe a background image on the sides? *The thingy (idk what's it called, the main headline?) on the top left that pops on every page that redirects on the main page... maybe a banner or logo of Hyperdimension Neptunia instead rather than the big text "Hyperdimension Neptunia." It's somewhat unappealing to the eye, especially since the Hyperdimension text breaks between "Hyperdimens" and "ion." And one question? Does this wiki have the code for collapse? I tried putting in the proper code for a collapsible collapsed ("mw-collapsible mw-collapsed"), but it doesn't work. (Kaede Yume (talk) 01:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) :The code is at MediaWiki:Common.js, MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and MediaWiki:Common.css. Feinoha Talk 21:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Tab Template Are you sure you don't want to use the tabs? They look much neater and more organized, plus I even managed to change the text box color to purple, matching the wiki background. Sackchief (talk) 01:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I personally don't like tabs, as the wikis I've seen it being used on seemed to look more difficult for the readers (they have to click to view the other form of the CPUs instead of simply scrolling down). I've changed the color back. Feinoha Talk 02:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you against changing the color of the boxes from blue to purple though? Because the current color kind of clashes with the overall look. Sackchief (talk) 03:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Seems I didn't update the others, it should display correctly now? Feinoha Talk 20:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) It's working now and it looks great! Sackchief (talk) 20:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hey Feinoha, I was just gonna tell you my suggestion for the Wiki Logo, if you dont mind...?.... As I was saying, I think the wiki Logo has to be like the Hyperdimension Neptunia's logo image then the word 'wiki' will be beside it? If my suggestion is okay with you, I'll give you the image of the logo, as long as you approve of it. Sorry for the disturbace, and my bad English grammar. I hope you may consider may suggestion. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][[Plutia|'Warriors']] 06:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Based on what you said, I guess the image could work as the wiki's logo. Note it has to be 250x65 pixels (for the Wikia skin) or 135x155 (for Monobook) Feinoha Talk 00:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll get to work! Im glad you considered my suggestion. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][[Plutia|'Warriors']] 01:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fanart Please really take this into consideration. There is so much fanart here, and I doubt a lot of those who uploaded them here have asked permission from the artists to host them on this wiki. As you are the only admin active as of right now, I suggest you delete those fanarts because it violates the fair use policy. (Kaede Yume (talk) 17:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Sorry, but I'm not going to blanket delete them. So far, none of the artists (nor Wikia Staff) whose content is displayed here have complained. If some of the artists them do, then any art associated with them will be deleted. Feinoha Talk 23:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, that's fine, I guess. What about NSFW fanart? :Oh yeah, can I redecorate the front page, or should it be left alone? :(Kaede Yume (talk) 00:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) ::As for the NSFW fanart, I'll review them and I guess delete any that are too explicit... Feel free to edit and improve the Main Page, as it currently looks rather bland. Feinoha Talk 02:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Background Phantom319 (talk) 19:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Hey, don't you think that we need a good background image for this wiki? :I guess a good background image would be good... however, I don't have any artistry skills. If you have some suggestions, please feel free to post them. Feinoha Talk 00:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Do we need some kind of special image or any would work? :::Just checked. The only requirement is that the image be 150KB or less. Feinoha Talk 00:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Only 150 KB? Then, how about this one? it is 135 kb :::::Do you have a version with Neptune (not Purple Heart) and Noire (not Black Heart)? Feinoha Talk 23:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::How about this image? Not this exact image mind -sorry the quality is kind of low as it's just a quick mock up. YuTsu (talk) 00:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::That looks like it could work. All that is needed is a higher resolution version. Feinoha Talk 02:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Full Size it is 1338x762, but file size is 221.6kb...is that size restricion a fixed value? ::::::YuTsu (talk) 07:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::After searching around, I found a little "hack" that allows one to exceed the 150KB limit. Anyway I've implemented the background with "tiling" set on. What do you think about it? Feinoha Talk 18:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::For some reason, it only appears on Internet Explorer. It doesn't work on webkit browsers (Chrome).. at least for me. I don't know about Firefox since I don't have it. :::::::Kaede Yume (talk) 20:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I've tweaked the code by adding a few values. Can you see the background now? If it doesn't, you may have to clear your cache (as documented here). Feinoha Talk 00:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Much better now. :::::::: Kaede Yume (talk) 04:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi there. I just wanted to ask a question regarding the navigation bar on this wiki. I'd like to know how I can set my own wiki to have a most popular pages tab rather than a recently edited one. Thanks! :) --Sackchief (talk) 04:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :The navigation bar is located MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (requires the Edit Interface right, which all Administrators have). This article, explains how to customize it and all the options that are available. Feinoha Talk 14:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, cool thanks. --Sackchief (talk) 19:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Equipment sub-articles Rather than separate articles for each equipment (which I guess was a bad idea), what about sub-articles for each user or type? Like... This is the main article: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons Then Nepgear's weapons would be listed into something like: List of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 weapons/Nepgear That way, all that information isn't crammed into a single page and will be easier to navigate, especially for those with technical issues. If approved, it will be used for very long list that contains a lot of information, like weapons, that specifies a lot of information. Kaede Yume (talk) 14:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :That would be a lot easier to maintain than the individual weapons pages... I say sounds like a good idea, and I'll help out once I'm done with the weapon articles. Feinoha Talk 19:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Foreign Relations Greetings, Feinoha. I am LastationLover5000, but please call me Aha, and the founder of the other, less-known Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki, the link for which is here: http://hyperdimensionnep.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page As you can see, our wiki hasn't established much in content, due to time constraints by the small userbase that is there, consisting of four primary members and one of which is absent rather often. As such, I'd like to propose that the formatting and layout of our wiki come to yours, while your content would be used to fill such formatting. Considering that a wiki's presentation helps it to garner a good reputation, I believe it'd be beneficial for both userbases if we work together to create a much stronger foundation for a Neptunia Wiki, so that we can allow more people to learn and then play the game! After writing this message, I recently discovered this wiki, after discovering http://neptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Wiki . with your wiki being the more active than mine, or that wiki, I believe that now, due to my wiki having the superior aesthetics, all three of our wikis could work in unison on one wiki.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also you forgot hdneptunia, which I originally contributed to before finding this wiki... Anyway concerning your proposal, from what I've seen, your main page is appears to be less complex than the one on this wiki. As for the character pages, the template looks okay (although I don't like the click-to-switch forms for the HDD users), although I think the ones used here is better. After looking at the template used on the manga page, I think that it could be utilized on the manga articles on this wiki. As for the background on your wiki, it doesn't really look great with MonoBook and looks okay in Oasis (Wikia skin). One thing, do you mind if we use the logo for the wiki here? Feinoha Talk 01:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Feinoha, I was just stopping by to say that I really did the redesign. The wiki is looking great! Also a suggestion, maybe you should add a featured video section. It can maybe have the sneak peak for the anime's first episode. Sackchief (talk) 05:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Anime Infobox May I make an infobox for the anime? Mostly I'll just use the infobox I've made on other wiki, but I'll adjust accordingly for this wikia if I'm allowed. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 12:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Go on ahead. I'm sure it will be okay... (although, I and others may tweek it). Feinoha Talk 21:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok gonna make it around in Monday, I need to finish my projects on other wiki first >.< Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 12:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know Hello there! I'm leaving this message to let you know that you may want to warn this user: 63.142.161.25. They are going through and replacing entire pages with "A mysterious message coming from nowhere...". You may want to block them if they continue. I have reverted all the edits I have seen so far. Cheers! [[User:Corey Chambers| •'Corey Chambers'•]][[User talk:Corey Chambers| •'My Talk'•]][[User:Velthur| •'My Bot'•]] 17:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Phantom319 (talk) 08:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC)You should block the user 63.142.161.25. for more than one week... I'm afraid he might return and start harming this wiki again. I originally blocked this user for 1 day, but seeing as that didn't help, the current block is for 1 week. I am hoping this will make it so he/she will move on (or decide to contribute constructively) ... but if they don't, the next blocks will be 1 month -> 6 months -> 1 year. Feinoha Talk 01:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello there Maybe we should add more information to the Template: Infobox character?Phantom319 (talk) 19:12, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :I guess so... but what exactly is it currently missing? Feinoha Talk 02:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Also known as, Status, Afiiliation, Hair Color, Eye color, Games and Manga this character appeared in, Weapon... Phantom319 (talk) 10:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good addition to the template. One question though, what do mean by "status"? Feinoha Talk 17:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC)